


I A L

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [9]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookends for the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I A L

"Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words-"

Issei understood how to summon a Servant; he had researched it carefully. He had memorized the chant and meticulously drew the summoning circle with his blood.

"-come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-"

He was completely unprepared for the crack of pain that tore through him at the moment he finished the ritual. It had been exhausting just beginning it, agonizing to continue, but actually completing it overloaded the nerves that had already been on the brink of shutting down.

Dimly he registered that something was happening, light and wind and something that he was sure would have been very dramatic if he had been in any state to appreciate it. A proper magus would have been able to take this in relative stride, but he... He couldn't even keep from blacking out.

At least he had made it through the entire incantation.

When he came to, although still in a great deal of discomfort, he was resting against a wall rather than the middle of the floor where he had collapsed. He looked around and immediately groaned when his body protested that slight movement.

"You're awake." A quiet voice drew his attention before someone he didn't recognize came into his field of vision.

Saying that this man was handsome did him no justice; it was more that the ideal of beauty had been formed into one person. Golden eyes examined him closely, checking for further injury. The sleek armor he wore, as well as the two lances resting nearby on the wall, gave the impression of someone skilled at battle, more so than anyone Issei had ever known-

"...you're to be my Servant?" Issei's voice was still hoarse, but at least he could speak coherently and focus. "H...how long have I been unconscious?"

The spirit frowned. "About two hours. I would have moved you somewhere you could rest more comfortably, but this temple is full of people and I wouldn't have been able to do it secretly."

"I see... I should be able to walk fairly soon, so that won't be as much of a problem." Issei sighed. "Well, there's no sense in trying to hide it now considering my collapse. I'm sorry, but you've been summoned to a poor Master with little to no ability in magecraft, and not enough in combat to make a difference. I don't believe that I'll be able to help you. I only... this place is my home, and I have to protect it from those who would use my friends and family to gain power for themselves, I just need-" He cut himself off from his babbling, then began again. "I don't have a wish for the Grail; it's more important to me that I participate, to do everything I can to keep my loved ones safe. That's why I request of you, to please become my Servant and help me."

The Servant had been listening to this all carefully, and when Issei had finished, nodded his head. With a slight smile, he answered, "As the Servant Lancer, I will follow you to the ends of the earth, and your goal will be mine."

Issei hadn't exactly prepared himself for a hero to swear loyalty to him, but it... felt good, enough to counteract his pounding headache. "I will try to be worthy of your trust. My name is Ryudo Issei, and, err, I'm a monk here. May I ask your name, Lancer?"

A wider smile. "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, knight of Fianna."  


* * *

  
It was the quiet that did him in. The silence from Shirou, who was barely breathing, and from Lancer, whose gaze at Caster was full of undisguised contempt. It was the stillness in the room that revealed to Issei-

"I cannot allow you to hurt Emiya. Emiya is my dearest friend, he knows me better than anyone else and I dearly love him, and you knew this when you took him hostage. It's a good strategy to use on someone like me. But-" Issei narrowed his eyes. "I cannot betray Lancer this way, either. Allowing you to order him to your cruel ends would amount to a betrayal I would never forgive myself for. I will not make this false decision you have presented me with."

The Command Spells on his left hand began to glow. His resolve had already been steeled. "Therefore, Lancer: this is my absolute order.

"-Kill me."

A lance was deep into his chest before he took another single breath. He understood the wide-eyed expression on Lancer's face as one of horror, and tried to reassure him with a smile.


End file.
